A first generation facial steamer simply comprises a steamer machine and a steamer arm rigidly extended from the steamer machine. A far end of the steamer arm provides a steam outlet opening for spreading out steam at a fixed angle that can not be adjusted to other desirable position.
A second generation facial steamer, as shown in FIG. 1, has been improved over the first generation facial steamer, in which a steamer arm 201 is reconstructed to rotatably attached on a side of a steamer machine 200, so that the steamer arm 201 is able to be adjusted with certain rotating angle. Even though the second generation facial steamer provides some improvement over the first generation facial steamer, it still contains shortcomings described as follows:
1. Hot water may be generated along with the steam. However, there is no mechanism provided for controlling the rotating angle of the steamer arm 201 of the second generation facial steamer, so that the steamer arm 201 has a risk of being positioned horizontally or inclined downwardly. The hot water may drop down to the patient's body to cause scald.
2. The patient usually is required to la) on an operation bed while the cosmetician sits or stands at an end side of the operation bed in order to work on the patient's face. Normally, the facial steamer is designed for right-handed user and placing at a right hand side of the operation bed for easy reaching the control panel 203 by his or her right hand. However, if the cosmetician is a left-handed user, the cosmetician would face a great inconvenience during operation. Sometimes, the space and arrangement in the operation room is limited that the facial steamer must only be placed at the left side of the operation bed, the same problem may also happen to the right-handed user.
3. The inclined position of the steamer arm of the conventional facial steamer is generally held by means of friction. Unwanted movement will happen to the steamer arm during the operation.
4. The steamer arm of all the conventional facial steamer is always extended outwardly from the facial steamer machine, that occurs plenty of space even during moving from place to place or when the facial steamer is not in use.
5. The operating direction and angle of the steamer arm of the conventional facial steamer is limited, so that one conventional facial steamer normally can only work on a single patient. For example, if the facial steamer is designed for left-handed user, the user has to move the whole facial steamer from one operation bed to the left hand side of another operation bed for anther operation.